


Timmys special day

by Dangerousstories



Category: MOM - Fandom, young son
Genre: Gen, Puberty, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousstories/pseuds/Dangerousstories
Summary: Timmy is 10 years old and his balls have just dropped, He doesn’t notice but his mom notices.
Relationships: mom and son
Kudos: 5





	Timmys special day

Timmy just turned 10 a couple days ago, he has been getting erections more and more especially in the mornings. Sometimes he will play with himself to relieve his morning wood, other times he just lets it go down by itself. Timmy, standing 4’5” with light brown skin, short black hair, big brown eyes, smooth lips, semi muscular body and a good looking smooth cock at 2 inches soft and a erection at 5 inches and half an inch thick, circumcised with a beautiful head, and nice saggy balls that hang in the heat or when it’s cold. And a beautiful plump ass. 

Timmy wakes up in the morning with a raging hard on, one that almost hurts and he cant seem to get it down like usual. He tries jacking off for a couple minutes but all that does is create a lot of precum and a messy sheet. “Why won’t this thing go down “ timmy says smacking his cock. He puts on his pajama pants and tries tucking his cock in his waistband, it works for now. Timmy walks out of his room “hey sweetie, good morning” his mom says smiling. She’s dressed in a short shirt with no bra or underwear and it’s almost see through m. “Good morning mommy” Timmy smiles back as his cock pulses from the sight of breasts. “What do you want to eat today, we have toast, eggs, pancakes...” she bends over looking for a pan and Timmy has a good view of his mom from the back, nice round butt, full pussy shaved and smooth. Timmys cock flings toward out of his waist band and is now coming through the opening. “So what do you want sweetie” his mom says turning around “ oh my! Timmy.. um. Your penis is out” she says shocked. Timmy looks down and sees his throbbing cock jumping and precum at his tip, he can now feel his waist wet from it. “Sorry mom it ain’t go down, I tried” Timmy says hiding it in his pajamas. “It’s ok sweetie you are becoming a man” she says bending over in front of him to get down to his level, timmy now sees down her shirt and looks at two nice size C cup breasts dangling. His cock jumps again in his pajamas, this time she sees it doing so. “Let me see honey” his mom reaches in and grabs his cock and gets a full hand of precum. Timmy shudders abs tenses up, hrs been the only one to grab his dick, now another pair of hands, soft hands are. “It’s ok sweetie, I’m your mom. It’s ok if I touch, no one else though” Timmy nods as his cock jumps and pulses in her hand. “How long babe you had these erections honey” his mom asks rubbing his tip. “Not sure, mommy. Maybe a couple of months” he said trying to hold back the great feeling of a small hand job. “And your balls” she says lifting up his cock, “they are huge.” His mom says while stroking it slowly, precum drips uncontrollably. “Do you know what sex is?” She asks him as she starts rubbing his soft balls. Timmys eyes get wide and his leg starts twitching. “Um.. kinda.. but mommy,” Timmy says trying to get words out as his cock pulses harder, precum leaks out of his tip as a small ammkunt of cum spurts out going down her shirt “oh god, timmy. You just came” she wipes it up with her finger and licks it. “Mm, not bad. Kinda sweet.” She says swallowing. Timmys eyes roll back down and his body relaxes as his cock starts to go down. “Tone to clean you up big boy” she says. Timmy always cleaned your with his sheets or s sock and was waiting to get a napkin. His mom leans over and puts his still hard cock in her mouth and starts sucking hard, “mommy.. what are you doing. Wait..” Timmy says trying to push her head away. His cock feels like it’s being sucked off hard but also feels great. He looks down and his mom takes all of it in, every other suck she will lick his bells with a mouth full of cock. Timmy feels his cock get hard again. His cock spits out a second helping of cum as his mom takes it in and swallows still sucking. She releases it wiping her lips and putting his cock back into his pajamas. “Ok sweetie your done. Time to go shower and then we can eat.” She says while wiping her lips.


End file.
